Blind
by Addicted2greatness
Summary: This fanfic is dedicated to tyler perrys BET show sistas. when Andrea reveals a secret, it sets the girls off choas and all they want is to get even. Will Andrea be able to cool the girls down or will it be too late for her to do anything, including stopping them from killing someone. What do you think will happen? when this secret is revealed? What do you think it is? Will they?


**BLIND**

Yes, I'm been blind for so long, allowing him to treat me wrong for so long. I had the door wide open for you and this is what you do. You do me wrong, you treat me like I never mattered. You act like I never held you down. How could I not see, all of the wrong that you were doing to me.

Danni: you not blind, you're stupid! A blind person has more sense and can see more than you do. But yet you're sitting your dumb ass on this stage saying a poem about how you let a man break your heart instead of beating his ass!

Karen: Danni! Stop. you know how you get whenever your with a guy, you ass be acting the same way!

Danni: why does it always come back to me, whenever I'm trying to give advice it's always Danni did this and Danni did that!

Karen: because you can't make someone feel guilty about something that you did yourself!

Danni: yes! It's something that I did! Which means it's something that I'm not currently doing! This means I can speak on it because I have experience on it! In fact, everyone in this room has had experience with it.

Karen: well i stop allowing a man to make me look dumb.

Danni: gurl please, every man you get with makes you look dumb. One man couldn't stop cheating on you and the other one was still married to his wife and didn't tell you.

Karen: I know you ain't talking! Because you can't keep a man and no sensible good man wants you!

Sabrina: ok! Ok! Guys lets stop now before we say something that we regret!

Andi: sabrina's right, lets not cause a scene.

Danni: I slept with your man (she has a huge smug look on her face)

Karen: who are you even talking about?

Danni: ooh! You have so many that you don't know?

Karen: this bitch is so annoying. I'm bored.

Danni: did I strike a nerve karen.

Karen: no, you didn't strike a nerve because I don't care about Zac.

Danni: oh it's Zac now? I thought you didn't know who I was talking about.

Karen: whatever. It's whatever Danni, you can do whatever you want! I don't care about Zac! I'm done with zac, he is not a factor or thought in my mind! And I'm tired of people bringing him up.

Danni: but yet he was on the tip of your tongue.

Karen: because you keep bringing him up!

Danni: no. I said to him, you were the one who said Zac.

Karen: whatever Danni

Danni: yeah, whatever!

Andrea: guys! Guys! Enough fighting!

Sabrina: please stop before someone says something that hurts someone's feelings

Danni: this bitch ain't hurting my feelings.

Karen: yeah. And this dirty, desperate, leech, dusty, man crazy bitch ain't getting under my skin either.

Sabrina: damn.

Danni: you know what, call me out my name one more time! You got one more time!

Sabrina: come on guys! Were better than this! Let's act like civilized woman.

Karen: Danni ain't never been civilized, she's like the rats that you find in the street.

Danni: tomorrow I'm going to be civilized but today I'm going to be a ghetto bitch!

Sabrina: really, girls!

Andrea: guys!

Danni: bitch! Who do you think your yelling at?

Andrea: look at us, going crazy over a man and what he or she said. This isn't us, not anymore. Not after everything we have been through.

Sabrina: what's wrong?!

Karen: yeah gurl, I can tell that something was wrong?

Danni: what happened?

Andrea: he hit me again.

Karen: I'm sorry what did you say, did you just say that he hit you?

Sabrina: again?

Danni: and he ain't dead or in a hospital, where you later plan to finish him off and put him in a morgue. Nah, gurl, you let that job turn you white. I'm going to kill him! Ok! Ok! I'm going to need my Vaseline, my blades, duct tape, rope, some lime salt, shovel and an alibi.

Karen: I got you!

Sabrina: me too.

Andrea: no!

Girls: no?

Danni: what do you mean no? Did he give you a concussion after one of the times that he beat you? He needs to get his ass beat!

Karen: we need to go Beyonce lemonade on his ass. Beating his ass with a beat and claim PTSD

Sabrina: he can't just get away with what he's done. He has to pay for his actions. He belongs behind bars, one of his wives were right.

Danni: gurl jail ain't it! You've let that nigga get away with too much. That's why he thinks it's ok for him to hit you, he thinks your soft, ergo that's why you have to kill his ass!

Andrea: I still love him.

Danni: no she didn't just say that!

Karen: yes she did

Danni: your so weak and pathetic. I honestly can't believe that were friends. You let this nigga lie to you, cheat on you, he has two wives and you let this nigga beat on you because a fine ass men gave you some attention? I'm I understanding this?

Karen: sounds about right.

Andrea: your on her side now?

Karen: when it comes to you, yes.

Andrea: im not a child!

Danni: yeah your right! Because not even a child would be this damn gullible. A man ain't good enough to be holding you down!

Karen: danni! Loosen the reigns a little.

Danni: nah we loosen the reigns enough and she lets this nigga slapa her around and treat her like shit and she still think he love her. Where the fuck did you get that from?

Andrea: he's a good man. I just

Danni: just nothing! His a dead dog! Bury him six feet under!

Karen: forget him! He's not worth the pain or the bruises, he's not worth the lies or the tears, he's not worth losing everything and everyone for. You deserve better!

Danni: and he aint it! We can go to a club right now!

Sabrina: seriously! What are you holding on to? What are you holding out for? He hit you how many times? He cheated on you who knows how many times and he has who knows how many wives. This is a cycle that he repeats often, even with you. .it's going to continue. Your a good woman, you need a man that you know that your going to be the only one.

Danni: she said a lot but she's right. He aint shit and you don't need him, he has nothing and you have everything. As a matter of fact, all the woman he has ever hooked up with has always had more power and money than him. Damn bitch! He does this to a lot of women! He conned you, this is the type of stuff that happens to me.

Karen: I was just about to say.

Danni: but i said it first. Anyway! My point is, stop being stupid! And kill him, don't worry we got you.

Sabrina: no, I got something better than that.

Danni: i like the sound of this ( she smiles)

Andrea: I don't!

Danni: gurl, bye! what's the plan.

Sabrina: we are going to make him pay for everything that he has ever done!

Danni: ha! Ha! That's what im talking about! Welcome to the dark side!

Sabrina: we aren't killing anyone!

Danni: boo bitch why not! That's the only answer to this kind of thing. so what are we going to do? Ask him nicely?

Sabrina: no!

Danni: ok then what's the plan.

Karen: it better be something good too because he made our girl lose her job, her reputation, he beat her down, he made her doubt herself…. It has to be good.

Andrea: I don't want you guys doing anything!

Danni: gurl! How did you get this dumb!

Karen: danni! She doesn't need you talking to her like this.

Danni: how should I talk to her? She acts like he is the only nigga on earth that loves her. She acts like his her oxygen, this bitch right here is dying without him.

Karen: stop calling her a bitch, she doesn't need you talking down to her too.

Danni: I'm never him! Im just helping her see how stupid his making her look. The bitch is sitting up here writing poem about how he broke her earth. About how he left her without a soul. Duh bitch thats because he aint got one, wake up!


End file.
